A Mind Of Deception
by Sullen-mistress
Summary: Aftermath of 'No Man Left Behind.' Emma makes some bad choices. And there's a desperate struggle to bring her back before she causes even more damage. JE. Complete
1. chapter 1

I do not own Mutant X. (Just thought I'd let you know.)  
  
Author's note to thee: This story has a very different plot to the last one I wrote. It is also an Emma based fic. Please be kind and no flames. Any hoo I hope you enjoy reading 'A Mind Of Deception.' Oh and a great thanks to my better reader.  
  
Italics mean someone's thinking it.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jesse walked around Sanctuary in an attempt to find Emma. He had already checked her room and the lab. "Where could she be at this time of night?" He asked himself as he rounded the corner. He saw a dark figure about 20 feet away from him. "Emma?" He asked.  
  
The figure turned around. "Yeah what's up?" It was Emma. She slowly walked toward the person that had called her name finding out that it was Jesse.  
  
"Emma I can't seem to remember what happened a while before Adam and I got the Helix in the air. You were there weren't you? What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean Jesse?" Asked Emma hiding her alarm.  
  
"I am just wondering if you could help me remember what happened. It's just like a blank space in my memory and then, I'm standing outside of the Helix with you." Jesse's voice began to falter near the end of his sentence. His mind started to go into overload. A blank spot in my memory and then I'm standing with Emma. Could she have caused it? She wouldn't. His thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Jesse, I, you can't expect to remember every single detail that happened to you during your entire life." Emma informed.  
  
"But it wasn't very long ago. I should be able to remember. Emma you need to tell me what happened. It's really buggin me."  
  
"Jesse." Emma sounded like she was going to cry, a tear was already forming in her eye.  
  
"Emma all I ask is that you fill me in. I'm not getting mad at you."  
  
"Jesse, I." She looked around making sure there was no one around to see her. She broadcasted a message to Jesse. It made him so tired he collapsed into a deep sleep. "I'm so sorry," said Emma as she struggled to get Jesse onto the sofa. "I can't tell you. Not yet, maybe even never." She brushed back his bangs and gently kissed him on the forehead. She walked noiselessly out of the room. Leaving Jesse to wake up in the morning.  
  
"What am I supposed to do now, Jesse is going to ask me again and I can't just keep this up for the rest of my life. But I can't tell him the truth; even if he didn't tell the others he would never trust me again. I have to figure out something though." Thought Emma as she lied down on her bed to search her dreams for an answer.  
  
Emma woke up with a start. Eckhart, Eckhart was in her dream. But could he really be the one that could learn her secrets and not distrust her. Her fellow members would fear her so much that they would probably - but would Eckhart, would he fear her or embrace her? Maybe Eckhart is the one I can trust. But he was the one that put all thoughts new mutants in the stasis pods. He would never do that to me, even I know that he wants my power on his side. Eckhart, he is the answer to my troubles. But how am I going to get him to hear me out and believe that I want to join him? I have already betrayed him once before when I was split in two. He would be slow to believe me even if he even did.  
  
Emma stood up and stretched, "I know. I'll make him an offer he would be a fool to refuse." She thought. A knock came on her door. "Who is it?" "It's me. Who did you think it was?" Came Shalimar's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Oh Shalimar, sorry I almost forgot. I'll be out in a sec." Emma quickly changed into her jogging outfit and opened her bedroom door. "Ok let's go."  
  
"Finally. Do you know what time it is? It's eight in the morning you lazy bum."  
  
"Hey I had to stay up a little later then I thought I would. Something came up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life do I?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Em. I was just worried about you is all."  
  
"I'm a big girl I can take care of my self." Said Emma in an instant sounding voice. "In-fact I could take care of you to." Added Emma in her own thoughts.  
  
"Do you still want to go for a jog?"  
  
"Yeah, it should give me some time to think. Lets go." Said Emma.  
  
During the jog Emma had thought out her plan and worked out every single detail down to the smallest point. It would start tomorrow. All she had to do was avoid Jesse so he couldn't confront her again.  
  
The rest of the day passed so slow it felt like a minute lasted for an hour. She seemed to have to avoid Jesse so many times that she went into her room for most of the day. Telling the concerned Shalimar that she was even more tired then she had thought and that she didn't feel the greatest either. She spent most of her time trying to find any flaws in her finely tuned plan. After a long while of thinking she realized one, how was she going to get out of Sanctuary and have enough time to put her plan into action? Without them coming to look for her too soon. It didn't take her long to figure out what she would tell the others.  
  
Knock, knock, knock. "Emma can you come out of your room for a sec." It sounded like Jesse.  
  
Emma sat still on her bed doing her best not to make a sound, while sifting through Jesse's emotions. "He's here to ask me again. Great what I'm I going to do."  
  
Bang, bang. Jesse was hitting the door even harder than before. "Emma I know you're in there. Come on, answer."  
  
"I'll be out in a sec. I guess I didn't hear you over my walk-man."  
  
"No problem. Just hurry up." Answered Jesse.  
  
Emma opened the door and found Jesse waiting patiently on the other side. "I don't know if I told you last night before I fell asleep on the sofa but, I can't remember what happened the other day. I mean first I'm trying to get the Helix fixed and then there is a blank spot where I can't seem to recall anything that happened then I'm standing outside with you. Do you think you could tell me what happened just so it stops bugging me? I'd really appreciate it," said Jesse. Retelling her what he had told her the day before.  
  
"Jesse what do you mean you don't remember?"  
  
"I just don't. I don't know why either. Can you just kinda fill me in on what happened already?" Jesse was growing impatient  
  
Emma was really starting to panic. "I can't tell him. What I'm I supposed to do?" She got an idea and carried it out right away. She first put the thought in her head that she had finished talking about what she came there for then sent it to Jesse. It worked.  
  
"Thanks Emma. Do you have anything to ask me?"  
  
"Nope." "Well I guess I should let you get back to whatever you were doing in there." Jesse turned around and walked away.  
  
When she was sure Jesse was gone she went back into her room and let out a great sigh of relief. And hoped to herself that he would not realize he never really got his question answered until she was gone the next day.  
  
************************************************************** What do you think please R/R. I'll try to write more soon if I get a few reviews. 


	2. chapter 2

Author's note to thee: Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. If you do please R/R. and a thanks to my better reader.  
  
Italics mean someone is thinking it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Emma woke up early the next morning. As she sat up and stretched she softly groaned. She walked stiffly over to her dresser and opened the middle drawer and pulled out a black top. She put it on her bed. She opened the top drawer and began to search for a pair of black pants to go with the top she had already laid out on her bed. She quickly found a pair of black leather pants. She hastily got changed. When she was ready she opened her door to go down and get a coat. After she had picked a black coat out of the closet, she remembered that she hadn't done her hair yet and quietly walked back towards the washroom to do so.  
  
When she was making her way back down the stairs she noticed Shalimar walking around. She walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Emma, going somewhere?" asked Shalimar.  
  
"Ya I was thinking about taking a walk to clear my head."  
  
"Hey can I come?"  
  
"I think I need some time alone."  
  
"Emma you were in your room for the whole day yesterday don't you think that is time enough?"  
  
Emma shook her head, "no I still want some more time alone."  
  
"Can I at least drive you in to town? I'm bored."  
  
"Sure that would be awesome. That's a lot better then what I had in mind." Said Emma. "And I'm not kidding this will make it even easier."  
  
"Ok can you wait just a sec? I'll be right back," said Shalimar.  
  
Emma now noted that Shalimar was still in her P.J's. "Ok, I'll be waiting in the hanger." Said Emma walking away.  
  
In the Jeep Emma and Shalimar had agreed that Shalimar would pick Emma up at around eleven o'clock. Shalimar added that if Emma wanted to get picked up sooner, not to hesitate to contact her on her on the comlink.  
  
"I won't," said Emma in an in-tolerant voice, "right here is good."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, quite sure indeed," answered Emma.  
  
Shalimar stopped the jeep. Emma opened the door and stepped out. "I'll be back at eleven. Be careful," warned Shalimar.  
  
"Yes mom." Said Emma sarcastically as she shut the door and walked away, not seeing Shalimar smile, not even the smallest chuckle at her comment. Emma waited for Shalimar to drive away before she walked off towards a dark ally. Emma walked deep into the ally until she was satisfied with the location. She took the small knife out from the inside of her jacket.  
  
When she was happy with the look of the ally she put the finishing touches to make sure the others found the ally. She winced as she pricked her middle finger with the already bloody knife. She let the blood drip onto her ring. Then she took it off and placed it on the ground. "All I need to do now is get Eckhart. And I still have three hours," said Emma to herself as she walked out of the ally and in the direction of Genomex.  
  
When she got nearer she saw that Eckhart had two guards posted. "This is too easy." Emma used her telepathic abilities and made herself look like another security guard and slipped past them with ease. When she was in she went straight to Eckhart's office. Before she opened the door she made herself look like one of the guards that was out side. She opened the door. "Mr. Eckhart, sir."  
  
Eckhart turned around in his chair. "What."  
  
"I think there is an intruder in the building."  
  
"Why didn't you notify the security you id..." Eckhart left his mouth open. Emma had revealed her self.  
  
"Because I want to talk," said Emma sitting down on a near by chair.  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
Emma paused pretending to be deep in thought. "How do you think?"  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Eckhart his hand over the security button.  
  
"I want to offer you something."  
  
"Offer me what? I know what you did last time Mrs. deLauro."  
  
"And I would like to apologize for that. But that's not all I came here for. I set up a scene that looks like I have been kidnapped. But I have left no clue from the kidnapper. All you have to do is email Adam, tell him it was you, and tell him to meet you somewhere to get me back. You probably can guess the rest of my idea."  
  
"You're offering me Mutant X. What's your price?" Eckhart was taking all the necessary precautions as he had fallen into Emma's traps before.  
  
Emma smiled. "I want my only superior to be you."  
  
"You think I would fall for that again."  
  
"Well if you're going to. I suggest you hurry up because at eleven o'clock Shalimar is going to find the scene and notify the others."  
  
"You are tempting me greatly but how in the world in the world do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"Easy you have to. To get Mutant X out of your way."  
  
Eckhart thought for a moment. "You have to agree to a sub-dermal governor till I think I can trust you. And you will not interfere with the brining down of Mutant X."  
  
"Oh and you better handcuff and gag me to make it look real," smiled Emma.  
  
Eckhart smiled a little then called his lab. "Get a governor ready. I'll be down with the famous Mrs. deLauro in a moment." Eckhart walked towards the door. "Right this way Mrs. deLauro." Emma followed Eckhart out the door and into the hall. Emma got a few looks from the people surrounding her. After a while of walking Eckhart finally stopped and opened a door. "After you." Eckhart motioned inside the door. Emma did as he asked. She heard a click off to her left when she walked into the room. She looked over and found that she was staring into the barrel of a gun. Eckhart came in closing the door behind him. He cleared his throat. "You can put the gun down."  
  
"Mr. Eckhart. I didn't know you were with her," said the man lowering the gun.  
  
"Where is the person that I told I would be coming?"  
  
"I guess you mean the man that just left. His shift was over sir."  
  
"Just get a governor ready."  
  
"Yes sir." The man ran into the back of the lab. Returning with what Eckhart wanted.  
  
"Take a seat Mrs. deLauro," said Eckhart pointing to a near by chair. When Emma had sat down Eckhart took the governor and the attaching mechanism (that looked much like a gun) from the man. "I don't know how much pain this will inflict on you," warned Eckhart as he put the governor on the back of her neck with a click. Emma cringed as a sharp pain was sent through her body. "Now what time is it?" asked Eckhart.  
  
"Five to eleven." Answered Emma glancing at her watch.  
  
"Just enough time for you to help me write an e-main to Adam," said Eckhart, "come we'll go back to my office."  
  
"Sir shall I notify the rest of the staff not to shoot at Mrs. deLauro?" Asked the man.  
  
"Yes, you do that," said Eckhart leaving the lab with Emma right behind him. ********************* 11:05  
  
"Adam, you there," said Shalimar into her comlink.  
  
"I'm here, what?" Asked Adam.  
  
"Can you get a fix on Emma's ring. I'm worried about her."  
  
"Sure thing." Shalimar heard the sound of keys being hit.  
  
"She should be only a few feet north from where you are. But she's not moving."  
  
"I'm going to check it out, " said Shalimar locking the jeep. She walked north for a wile before Adam told her to turn to her right. "Adam are you sure? That leads into an ally?"  
  
"I'm sure." came Adam's voice, calm as ever.  
  
Shalimar walked into the ally, "I don't see anyone."  
  
"She's still about fifty feet away from you keep walking."  
  
Shalimar walked a little further. "I still don't see her."  
  
"You sure your only about five feet away from her now."  
  
Shalimar took a few more steps. Then decided to go feral. She saw blood all around. She saw something glint on the ground and picked it up. "Adam I found Emma's ring."  
  
"Shalimar that's not possible. The rings don't work unless."  
  
"It's covered in her blood. I think you should get the others. It looks like Emma has been attacked. Actually." Shalimar looked around. "It looks like she's been kidnapped."  
  
Adam swore under his breath. Before calling the others.  
  
"Shalimar is there any sign of who it could have been?" Asked Adam, after Brennan and Jesse had come running into the lab.  
  
"No there's no sign of anyone at all. The only DNA I can find is all Emma's and it's all blood. Adam I don't like this."  
  
"None of us do. Just a sec I just got an e-mail from an anonymous sender." There was a short pause then Adam spoke again. "I think I know who the kidnapper is."  
  
"Well tell me so I can go kick their butt and get Emma back!"  
  
"Shalimar It won't be that easy. Emma is being held by Eckhart and he wants us to meet him near Genomex."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight at twelve o'clock."  
  
"Ten bucks say it's a trap."  
  
"Shalimar I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice. Come back to Sanctuary so we can try to think up a plan to get Emma back in one piece. Don't forget her ring."  
  
"I'm a coming." Said Shalimar walking out of the ally and towards the Jeep.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"You sure they'll come?" Asked Eckhart.  
  
"Oh they'll come to rescue me. Don't worry," answered Emma.  
  
"So Mrs. deLauro you never told me why you have decided to hand your friends over to me."  
  
"There not my friends. And the reason is that the others couldn't accept my full power so I've always had to hide it. I'm getting sick of it. They think I'm helpless and that my powers are weak. They underestimate me. That's why they'll come." Emma crossed her arms as she said this.  
  
"So you came to me for revenge?"  
  
"Not revenge. I came to you because I know you will welcome my power. And if destroying Mutant X is a way to get you to trust me. Too bad for them." "Well if this plan of yours works. You will take orders from me and me only." They both smiled at each other (for probably the very first time ever.) 


	3. chapter 3

I don't own Mutant X. (Just thought I'd let you know.)  
  
Author's note to thee: Another thanks to my better reader. Read and enjoy.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Ah quarter to twelve." Eckhart hit the call button on his desk. Emma watched him as he spoke. "Mr. Skline round up twenty of your best men and woman and have them wait out side the main door with you. I will be there in a moment."  
  
"Yes sir, " came a male voice.  
  
"Oh Mr. Eckhart you might want to take this off my hands," said Emma handing the bloody knife to him, "I used it to make the set up."  
  
"Yes, I do think I should hold on to this for awhile." Eckhart put the knife in one of his desk drawers. "Now off we go. I just have to make one stop before we go outside to meet the others. To get a pair of had cuffs and a gag." Emma followed Eckhart.  
  
When they got out side Eckhart briefed the men on the mission and appointed a guard for Emma. Telling him not to let her get hurt or else. They took the vehicles to the spot where they were to meet Adam and the others. At exactly twelve o'clock they watched the Double Helix land. Eckhart handcuffed and gagged Emma then waited for Adam and his followers to come out of the Double Helix. When they were all out Eckhart got out of the vehicle, Emma being pushed out gently by her guard. The other vehicles emptied as well.  
  
Adam walked toward Eckhart. Emma began to scream trying to tell Adam not to do what he was about to do. "What do you want for her Eckhart? All we want is Emma back," said Adam. Emma screamed even louder and got shoved by her guard. Jesse felt an emotion - that he couldn't place at first - go through his body when the guard had shoved Emma. Emma had got the idea and was quite.  
  
"Oh I don't want to bargain with you," said Eckhart an evil smirk forming on his face.  
  
"Emma use you telempathy on them and run," yelled Shalimar her eyes turn yellow and her pupils narrowed.  
  
Eckhart smiled. "She won't be doing anything of the sort." He signalled to the guard to turn her around. Eckhart pulled her hair back to show the governor. Emma let her head hang as she was turned back around. "I want them alive." Shouted Eckhart to his men. They attacked. At first it looked like Eckhart was wining. But as the combat deepened the tables turned. Emma did as she was told and stayed out of the fight. At one time Shalimar ran right past her kicking an agent in the face as she did so. Eckhart finally decided to retreat he called to the remaining men to fall back. Emma heard Adam telling the others to let them go.  
  
When they got back to Genomex. Eckhart found out that there were only nine men left out of the twenty he had brought. "Well Mrs. deLauro your plan didn't succeed so..."  
  
Emma cut Eckhart off, "actually my plan worked perfectly. I got Adam and the others to fall for the trap. It was your men that couldn't carry out your orders. And I did as you asked, I didn't interfere with the fight at all."  
  
"I hate to say it but you have a point, " said Eckhart not liking the fact that he had been proven wrong at all. "I'll keep my end of the deal. But you'll have to wait a wile to get the governor removed. And you should know I am very close to being able to trust you. I'll show you to where you can sleep for the rest of the night." Eckhart led her to a small room with a bed, desk, and dresser. "I'll get you a more suitable room tomorrow but this will have to do for now." Eckhart closed the door.  
  
********************************************************  
  
In the Helix.  
  
"Great what is Eckhart going to do to her now?" Said Brennan.  
  
"We can't tell until he dose it I'm afraid." Said Adam.  
  
"Didn't you here her before that guy shoved her. She was trying to tell us something." Said Shalimar.  
  
"Probably that it was a trap. Or that she wasn't worth it. You know the 'don't save me save your-selves kind of a thing'," said Brennan not even glancing towards the others.  
  
Shalimar looked a Jesse who had said nothing the whole time. "Hey what's bugging you?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking." Answered Jesse. "Why did I."  
  
"You sure there's nothing bothering you?" Asked Brennan. "You look like you think Emma's dead already."  
  
"Brennan!" Yelled Shalimar. "Don't say anything like that again. If you value your..."  
  
Adam jumped in before Shalimar could finish her sentence. "Settle down Shalimar. I'm sure he won't say any thing like that again." Adam appeared to have glared at Brennan for a moment.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Emma woke up to a knock on her door. "Mrs. deLaudo if your not dressed already I suggest you do so now. And meet me in my office."  
  
"Yes, sir," answered Emma. She decided to leave her coat in the room. As she made her way to Eckhart's office she got a few nasty looks. But not as many as her first day there.  
  
She opened the door and was greeted by Eckhart. There was another man in the room with him. "This is Mr. Skline. He is third in charge." Eckhart motioned to the man.  
  
"Um, sir. I'm second aren't I?" Asked Mr. Skline, confused by Eckhart's statement.  
  
"Not any more Mr. Skline. You will be taking orders from Mrs. deLauro from now on."  
  
"Sir she's new. And wasn't she also a part of Mutant X? She can't be trusted."  
  
"Mr. Skline she was the one that set the trap for Mutant X. Your troops screwed it up."  
  
"Sorry sir, I didn't know." Apologized Mr. Skline.  
  
"I want you to stay with Mrs. deLauro and make sure all her needs are catered to. But first I want you to show her to the lab so her governor can be removed."  
  
"Yes sir. Right this way Mrs." Mr. Skline paused trying to remember her name.  
  
"DeLauro." Said Emma.  
  
"Thank you," replied Mr. Skline showing her out of Eckhart's office. When they were on their way to the lab Mr. Skline asked Emma a question. "So, why the sudden change in of mind?"  
  
"Mr. Eckhart knows. And you don't have to," answered Emma. They came to the lab. Mr. Skline courteously opened the door and let Emma in he came in after.  
  
"Eckhart has given orders to have Mrs. deLauro's sub-dermal governor removed. Be sure to make it as quick and pain less as possible."  
  
"Yes, sir," said the man running into the back of the lab. He came back with a few tools. "Have a seat," said the man. Emma sat down. The man kept her hair out of his way with one hand while he worked at the governor with the other. Emma cringed when the governor shocked her before it dropped to the ground. "Sorry about that shock."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Emma rubbing her neck glad to have it off.  
  
"May I ask why Eckhart had your governor removed?" Asked the man.  
  
"She is an new recruit of Eckhart's. She was formally a member of mutant X. And is now second only to Eckhart himself." Droned Mr. Skline.  
  
"I look forward to your orders Mrs. deLauro." The man put out his hand. But Emma didn't shake it.  
  
"Shall we go Mr. Skline?" asked Emma.  
  
"Of course Mrs. deLauro. Would you like me to show you around Genomex?"  
  
"Yes. That sounds like a good idea." Said Emma.  
  
"Right this way then."  
  
While Mr. Skline showed Emma around she was stared at a lot. She just glared at them saying 'she'd get back to work if she were them' and kept on walking. Just when Mr. Skline had finished showing Emma around Eckhart called her to his office. Mr. Skline insisted on coming with her. When Emma walked in the door she saw Eckhart sitting at his desk.  
  
"Mrs. deLauro I have finished your Genomex profile. Would you like to look it over? Oh, Mr. Skline you may leave, your duties are done for now."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Mr. Skline as he exited the room.  
  
Emma walked over to the computer and looked at the screen. She read her new profile. "Mr. Eckhart when can I change the number of completed missions?"  
  
"Well do you have anything in mind Mrs. deLauro?"  
  
"Yes in fact I do. Adam still thinks I'm your hostage so what do you think his thoughts would be if he found out that I raided a safe-house?"  
  
"I like the way you think Mrs. deLauro. When would you like to put your thoughts into actions?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I want them to suffer for one more day."  
  
"I assume you have the security code?"  
  
"Yes sir, I do."  
  
"Good, tomorrow it is than. Did I mention black really suits you?"  
  
"Why thank you. Speaking of clothes though. I don't really have any others than these."  
  
"That could turn out to be a slight problem. Well you'll have to shop on the Internet because Adam will be keeping an eye out for you in town. I'll have a computer put in your room." He pressed down the intercom button. "I want a computer set up in Mrs. deLauro's room within the next ten minutes."  
  
"Speaking of which I have to show you your new room." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Follow me Mrs. deLauro." He opened the door and walked out Emma followed him closing the door behind herself. When he stopped and opened the door to Emma's bedroom. Her eyes widened when she looked inside. The room was huge. It had a queen-sized bead, a fancy desk with a light on it, a large dresser, and it had a window that looked over the front of Genomex. Other than that it had nothing in it but Emma didn't mind. At that two men came in with a large box in hand.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Eckhart," said one of the men apologetically. Eckhart cleared his throat gesturing towards Emma. "Oh, welcome Mrs. deLauro. Sorry for the interruption." It only took the men three minutes to set up the computer and they were out. Eckhart had had them keep the computer on.  
  
"Here, I'll show you were you should go to get what you need. The people that run this site know me they'll have the things delivered by tomorrow morning," said Eckhart as he typed in an address. "When you're done feel free to look around the programs. You wont have access to some of the information but I'll have that fixed when you are away tomorrow." Eckhart walked out of the room. "I can't believe it. He trusted me faster then I thought he would. He must really want someone he knows will get things done. And also really want Adam and the others out of the way. After tomorrow if any of them run into me their going to try to get me back. So I'll have to be on my guard but for now lets see what I can find worth while on this site." Thought Emma as she sat down in front of her computer. *************************************************************  
  
So. What do you think? Please R/R and tell me. (No flames please) 


	4. chapter 4

I do not own Mutant X. (Just thought I'd let you know.)  
  
Author's note to thee: Don't forget to R/R if you like how this fanfic is going so far. And another thanks to my better reader.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Emma woke up before the knock on her door came this time. "Mrs. deLauro this came for you. I'll leave it outside your door," came a voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Thank you," replied Emma as she walked over and opened her door. She picked up the large box and brought it into her room. She opened it and took out its contents. Every thing was there. She picked out something to wear for the day and arranged the rest of the stuff where she thought it would look best.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Shalimar was in the dojo kicking some halos butt when Brennan came up the stairs. "Hey Shal are you ever going to let one of those guys win?"  
  
"What's the fun in that?" Asked Shalimar as another hologram faded away. She walked over to the computer to shut off the program she had bin running and walked over to Brennan.  
  
"So what do you think Eckhart will do with Emma?" He asked.  
  
"Brennan I don't really want to think about it. I don't want to wait to see what happens to her I want to storm the place and get her out of there."  
  
"Hey you heard what Adam said. We wait for Eckhart to make a move."  
  
"What if he doesn't? Then Emma will be stuck there for years."  
  
"Ha, you think Eckhart wouldn't try to find a way to get her to work for him? He'll make a move sooner or later."  
  
"Brennan I just don't want to loose her again. What if."  
  
"Shalimar look at the facts. Eckhart would never kill Emma she's to valuable to him. He's made it obvious that he wants her on his side. I don't think he would even put her in a pod."  
  
"Ya but-I don't want to talk about it any more." There was a hint of sorrow in her voice when she said this.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Brennan.  
  
"It's ok," replied Shalimar. She walked back over to the computer. "Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Sure, but let me get at least one guy down."  
  
"Ok then." Shalimar set up a program.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Rap, rap, rap. "Mrs. deLauro, Mr. Eckhart would like to see you in his office right away."  
  
Emma opened the door and found Mr. Skline waiting for her. "Good mooring," said Emma as she walked past him and towards Eckhart's office. She opened the door and saw Eckhart sitting in the chair behind his desk as usual.  
  
"Ah Mrs. deLauro. I have a few GS agents awaiting your orders."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Eckhart. I'll be off then."  
  
"Mrs. deLauro if you happen to run into any of the members of Mutant X. I want them brought back alive. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good the agents are waiting for you at the front lobby. Oh and don't disappoint me," warned Eckhart.  
  
"I won't," said Emma as she let her self out. When she got to the front lobby she found that all the agents were men. "Men useless, emotionless, and brainless." Emma walked up to the group. "When we get to the safe house wait for me to deactivate the alarm. Then I want ever mutant captured. I don't care what they do to try to get away. If one mutant gets away you will all answer to me. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." said the troops in unison.  
  
"Lets go then," said Emma leading the troops to the awaiting vehicles.  
  
When they finally got to the safe house Emma signalled to the troops to follow her but at the same time keep their distance. She walked over to the hidden keypad and punched in the code. It beeped softly telling her that the code was accepted. A hidden door opened. "It's all clear follow me!" She shouted as she walked swiftly into the safe house. The troops followed close behind. She led them to the main room. New mutants were all around. "I want every last one of them obtained. Don't let one of them get away." She shouted. She noticed a security camera in the corner. She turned to it smiling evilly and spoke. "I guess I'm not as helpless as you thought I was? Oh and how did you like my acting?" Emma noticed a mutant heading for the exit. She hit the mutant with a psionic blast. "Someone get him into the transport." She turned back to the security camera. "Oh and do be careful you might be next."  
  
A man approached Emma from behind. "Mrs. deLauro all the new mutants have been apprehended."  
  
"Good get ready to leave as soon as I come back out."  
  
"Yes Ma'ma," he replied. He jogged back to tell the others. When he was gone Emma turned to the alarm switch she had been standing by and turned on the silent alarm. Then she exited the safe house.   
  
When she got in the vehicle she asked the driver, "how many new mutants were apprehended?"  
  
"Twenty-one Mrs. deLauro. Two of our men were badly injured."  
  
"Well make sure they get medical attention when we get back to Genomex then."  
  
"Yes ma'ma," said the man. The rest of the way it was quite.  
  
Eckhart was waiting for Emma when she arrived. She got out of the vehicle to meet him. "So how did it go Mrs. deLauro?" Asked Eckhart a slight eagerness could be heard in his voice.  
  
"Twenty-one new mutants were seized. Not one got away." Emma spoke in a professional sounding voice.  
  
"And no sign of Mutant X?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"I'd higher your command but I don't want to start taking orders."  
  
"Well, is there anything else you would like me to do?"  
  
"No, you may take the rest of the day to do as you please Mrs. deLauro."  
  
"Thank you sir." Said Emma. "Well I hope they hurry up and check the security tapes. Then they'll start to worry." She went inside the building thinking of what she could do to pass the time.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Shalimar, Jesse, Brennan. There has been a break in at one of the safe houses. I want you to get over there A.S.A.P."  
  
"Which safe house Adam?" Asked Brennan.  
  
"It's the one on 167th street."  
  
"Ok were on it," said Shalimar. "Was it Eckhart?"  
  
"We wont know until you guys get there," sighed Adam.  
  
"Adam we're in. There is no one here and I mean no one," said Shalimar into her comlink as she turned off the still blinking silent alarm.  
  
"We were to late. Well grab the security disc and get back to Sanctuary so we can see what happened," instructed Adam.  
  
"I got it," said Jesse he walked back through the wall and over to Shalimar and Brennan.  
  
"I wonder how Eckhart pulled it off," said Brennan.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough. Lets go."  
  
Shalimar was already half way to the exit. "No kidding."  
  
"Hey wait up!" Shouted Jesse and Brennan running to catch up to her.  
  
When they got back to Sanctuary Adam was there to meet them. "Where's the disc?"  
  
"Right here," said Jesse as he handed the disk to Adam who took it and went hastily over to the computer. He hit fast forward till he saw some new figures he brought it to normal speed. "And here they come - Emma!?" Adam stopped the footage and turned around to the others. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they were as un-happy and confused to see her as he was.  
  
"I can't believe this, Emma would never - She's got to be under Eckhart's control or something," said Shalimar still staring in disbelief at the screen.  
  
"Adam can you play more, so we can see what's up?" Asked Brennan. Adam nodded then turned back to the computer and hit play. They all watched and listened. Hoping that none of the words she said were her own. Adam stopped the recording when Emma walked off the screen.  
  
"Please tell me she didn't say that." Said Shalimar. "Did you see her hit that new mutant with one of her blasts?"  
  
"Oh she said it. But she can't have meant it. I mean she couldn't have been faking it that night." Jesse had a look of pure grief his face.  
  
"Adam we have to sneak into Genomex and see what Eckhart is doing to her. She's not like that. She'd never use her abilities on an innocent person. Eckhart had to have done something to her," pleaded Shalimar.  
  
"I think Shalimar is right. We have to go and check out what Eckhart is doing," agreed Brennan.  
  
"You have to remember there is a possibility that Emma did this out of her own free will. I mean if she can use her powers she isn't wearing a governor. Witch means Eckhart thinks he can trust her. No matter how much we don't want to believe it. We have to consider it."  
  
"Oh Come on Adam we need to see what is going on. We already have seen what happens when we wait for Eckhart to make his move first." Shalimar glared at Adam. "If we wait for him to move again we might meet him here next."  
  
"You have a point Shalimar. We can't sit here and do nothing. But if someone goes into Genomex they have to get out as soon as they figure out what is going on."  
  
"Well who's going?" Asked Shalimar.  
  
"Well does every one agree with sending someone to find out what is going on?"  
  
"Yes," said Jesse and Brennan in unison.  
  
"Um, ya," said Shalimar in an annoyed voice. They were wasting time and she was none to happy about it.  
  
"Fine then it's agreed. Now we need to pick who."  
  
"ME!" Shouted every one at once.  
  
"I personally think Shalimar should go. She would be the one least likely to be detected," said Adam.  
  
"Ya, but if she sees Eckhart she'll probably strangle him," said Brennan in an attempt to change Adam's mind so he could go.  
  
"Like you wouldn't," said Shalimar almost smiling.  
  
"Fine then Shalimar and I will go. And that's final. We'll wait for night and then go. Jesse you'll need to tap into and keep an eye on the Genomex security cameras on the computer and tell use if someone comes our way. Brennan you'll be waiting in the Helix."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"I said there will be no objections. We can't risk having someone else being caught." Adam cut Jesse off. "Until tonight I want Eckhart's actions to be monitored closely."  
  
"Sure thing Adam," said Brennan.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Like I said R/R if you like it so far but no flames please. Next chapter will be up soon enough. 


	5. chapter 5

I do not own Mutant X. (Just thought I'd let you know.)  
  
Author's note to thee: If you like the story so far please let me know. Oh and another great thanks to my beta reader.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Brennan! Shalimar and I are getting ready to go so could you get Jesse to start up the Helix?" Asked Adam.  
  
"No problem Adam," said Brennan.  
  
"Thanks," replied Adam.  
  
"Shalimar are you ready yet?" Asked Adam into his comlink.  
  
"Almost. I'll meet you at the hanger in a minute," came Shalimar's voice.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"There is absolutely nothing to do here. At least there was always something to do at Sanctuary. I mustn't think of it though. Adam, Shalimar? They're here, in Genomex. Perfect Eckhart will be pleased to see them." Emma stood up and walked out the door. "I know what I'll do." Emma walked till she could feel Adam and Shalimar's presence very close to her.  
  
Shalimar nudged Adam. "There is someone just ahead of us," she whispered.  
  
"Go see who it is. And try not to be seen," Adam whispered back. "Jesse, you need to start doing a better job at keeping us informed on the security's whereabouts."  
  
"Oh, sorry Adam. My mind was on something ells." Came Jesse's voice.  
  
"You stay here then," said Shalimar as she creped silently towards the sound of footsteps on the tiled floor of Genomex. Shalimar peered around the corner. She saw a dark figure walking cautiously toward her. She flattened herself against the wall she breathed silently then looked again. The figure was wearing black. She could almost make out the persons facial features. She kept on watching as the figure got gradually closer and closer - It was Emma - Shalimar returned to Adam. "It's Emma. There was no one with her though."  
  
"Hide, I want to find out what she is up to. And remember whatever she says. She might be faking."  
  
"Ok," said Shalimar. Both her and Adam hid.  
  
"There stressed right out. Good." Emma turned the corner. "I know you're here," said Emma in a nervous voice. "Show yourselves. Oh come on I haven't got all day. I need to get out of here." She paused. "Fine then but when Eckhart finds out I escaped your going to be in very deep trouble - bye now." Emma walked past were Adam and Shalimar were hiding.  
  
Shalimar looked at Adam a pleading expression on her face. Adam nodded. They left their hiding place and Adam said, "Emma we can get you out of here." Emma turned around and her eyes brightened when she saw Adam and Shalimar standing there.  
  
"Adam! Shalimar! I. I am so glad to see you."  
  
"Come on lets go. You can explain every thing when we get back to Sanctuary," said Shalimar. "Brennan we're coming back with Emma."  
  
"Great I'll tell Jesse and just be ready to bolt when you get back to the Helix," informed Brennan.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Emma hugged both Adam and Shalimar before they began there way back though Genomex and towards the Helix.  
  
"Were almost to one of the security rooms. This should be the best place." She made Adam and Shalimar believe their feet were stuck in hard cement.  
  
"Emma I can't move," said Adam.  
  
"That's what I had planed." scoffed Emma.  
  
"Hey you guys there is someone coming your way," warned Jesse over the com link system.  
  
"Emma don't do this. We're your friends," pleaded Shalimar.  
  
"You were," said Emma.  
  
"Emma!"  
  
"Shut up," said Emma as she sent waves of negative emotions to Adam and Shalimar. It was only a matter of time before both Adam and Shalimar had stopped trying to persuade Emma to stop what she was doing. When they were lying motionless on the ground. Emma walked over to the security room and punched in the code to open the door. When the men saw her they stood at attention. "I want one of you to go and get Eckhart and a few of you to come with me."  
  
"Yes ma'am," said the men. One of the men went to get Eckhart. While four other men followed her.  
  
Eckhart was there in a flash. When he saw Adam and Shalimar lying on the ground. He asked how she had done it. All she said was, "I told you they underestimated me. Do you want their rings?"  
  
"Yes. I would like them very much." Emma handed the two rings to Eckhart. "Now lets get these rebels bound and tied. Come with me."  
  
After Adam and Shalimar were cuffed so they could not escape, Eckhart took Emma aside. "So how did you get them on the ground?" Asked Eckhart.  
  
"I guess they came to save me. And like I said, they underestimated me. I simply used my mind to do the rest."  
  
Eckhart looked at Emma with a wondering expression on his face. "Can you show me what you did to them?"  
  
"There's nothing much to show."  
  
"Well then, see that man in the white cote examining Mrs. Fox. Do to him what you did to Adam."  
  
"Are you sure? He could be out for any number of hours."  
  
"Just do it he is of no importance."  
  
"Ok then, you're in charge." Emma sent waves of negative emotions to the man. Like she had done to both Adam and Shalimar before. He was on the ground in a second.  
  
After watching both the man and Emma for a second longer Eckhart spoke. "You did that without you psionic blast. You are just full of surprises."  
  
"I guess I am. Oh and Mrs. Fox will wake up faster than Adam. So she should be up soon."  
  
"You may go. I'll take care of the rest Mrs. deLauro," said Eckhart.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Adam! Shalimar! What's going on? Oh come on answer me," yelled Brennan. "Jesse can you check Adam and Shalimar's rings. I can't get a hold of them."  
  
"Ya, sure just a sec." There was a quick pause then Jesse spoke again. "Their rings have been deactivated. Did they tell you anything else other than that Emma was with them?"  
  
"No, nothing else. Do you think that Emma could have turned on them, I mean turned them over to Eckhart?"  
  
Brennan could hear Jesse breath in deeply before he spoke. "You're probably right."  
  
"I can't believe Emma's doing this. She really has gone bad. Well you're going in, to get Adam and Shalimar out of there."  
  
"I'm not going in there by myself. Emma must have known that they were there. She might know I'm here also. I'm coming back to Sanctuary or if Emma really did betray Adam and Shalimar she won't hesitate to turn me over to Eckhart if she finds me looking around for them. Then you'll be on your own and the rest of use won't even have a chance of getting out with your help."  
  
"Hey, I could get you guys out," said Brennan defensively.  
  
"Sure you could." Replied Jesse sarcastically "Is that before or after Emma finds you sitting at Sanctuary and takes you to him too?" Jesse started the Helix and made his way back to Sanctuary. "Oh Emma have you really done this. I never thought we would be on separate sides. We need you back. I, I need you back. Please don't follow through with this. You're not like this. What has he done to you? Please don't do this to me, to the team. We need you, I need you. Come back to me, to us." A single tear formed in his eye then slid down his cheek only to drop onto his shirt as he leaned back in his chair and set the Helix on auto-pilot.  
  
When Jesse walked into the room where the computer was. Brennan said happily, "Hey look over here at what I found." It turned out to be Emma's profile for Genomex. It said that she was a former member of Mutant X and that she was second in command.  
  
When Jesse was finished reading he said, "I can't believe this."  
  
"Well you have to believe it. Emma really is taking orders from Eckhart. She has finally flipped. I wonder what pushed her over the edge."  
  
"Brennan! Emma hasn't flipped. There has to be a reasonable explanation for her actions. Would you stop talking like that?" Jesse yelled.  
  
"Sorry I was just saying what I thought."  
  
"Do me a favour, keep your thoughts to yourself. Just help me figure out what to do now that we're down three team mates."  
  
"Actually we're down to two. 'Cause Emma isn't on our side any more, remember."  
  
"Brennan!"  
  
"What did I do now?"  
  
"Stop talking about Emma like that!"  
  
"Sorry. Can you just cool down a bit though. So we can figure out how to get Emma and the others back."  
  
"Yeah, for once you have a point." Brennan's facial expression was a dead give away that he was not impressed with Jesse's comment. But Brennan never said anything.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Only three more members of mutant X left. This is going to be a breeze. I'll just let Mrs. deLauro hand over her team mates and then I'll put her in stasis and save her till I have a guarantied way to control her before she realizes what she has done. Then I will be free to carry out my plans without Adam to get in my way. And the best thing is I won't have to lift a finger." Eckhart began to tap the keys on his keyboard again.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Like I have said before if you like my fanfic so far please don't hesitate to tell me so. The next chapter should be up soon. 


	6. chapter 6

I do not own Mutant X. (Just thought I'd let you know.)  
  
Author's note to thee: Again a thank you to my beta reader.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Emma woke up early the next day. So she decided to go and see Adam and Shalimar. As she walked toward the door of the room they were being held in she heard a scraping sound. She opened the door. When she walked in the door Adam and Shalimar noticed her at once.  
  
"Emma why have you done this?" Asked Adam.  
  
Emma changed the subject, "what was that scraping sound I heard before."  
  
"I don't know, don't ask me," said Shalimar.  
  
"I think you do Mrs. Fox. And don't call me Emma to you I am Mrs. deLauro." Emma moved towards Shalimar's right hand. She noticed a small grove in the steel holding Shalimar to the wall. "Your already attempting to escape I see." Emma, using her telempathic abilities, made it seem that the Swiss army knife Shalimar was trying desperately to hide without Emma's noticing had burst into flames. Shalimar quickly opened her hand and let the knife drop to the ground. Emma picked up the knife.  
  
Now that Shalimar had finally realized what Emma had done. She looked at Emma with a stern face. "So you really have gone bad. You."  
  
Adam jumped in, in an attempt to keep Shalimar from finishing. "Shalimar, I suggest you don't offended our team mate."  
  
Emma turned to face Adam. "I do not belong to Mutant X any more." Just then Eckhart walked in.  
  
"I see you have already had enough of these rebels." Eckhart handed Emma two syringes. "This will shut them up for awhile." Emma took the syringes from Eckhart.  
  
"Mrs. Fox was trying to escape using this," said Emma handing the knife to Eckhart.  
  
"What is in those needles Eckhart?"  
  
"Oh don't worry it will wear off in a while," answered Eckhart. Emma walked over to Shalimar as Eckhart spoke. Just before Emma could get the needle in Shalimar's arm. Shalimar grabbed her by her shirt.  
  
"Don't do this Emma. You don't have to do this," persisted Shalimar.  
  
"It's Mrs. deLauro," said Emma as she plunged the needle in Shalimar's arm. Shalimar's hand went limp and fell back to her side. Emma turned to Adam. He nether said nor did any thing to try to stop her as the second needle punctured his skin, as the other had Shalimar's. Emma gave the empty syringes back to Eckhart.  
  
"Are you ready to capture the others since these two where so easy?"  
  
"Might as well."  
  
"How many men do you think would be adequate to accompany you?"  
  
"None."  
  
"I'm not so sure that is a good idea Mrs. deLauro."  
  
"If I bring some of your men with me they will only get in my way. I captured these two by myself. Why can't I do the same with the other two?"  
  
"I still don't think it is a very good idea."  
  
"Why? Do you not think I can do it myself?"  
  
"No it's just that I."  
  
Emma cut Eckhart off, "so you'll let me go myself then?"  
  
"I guess you have proven yourself. You may go on your own," Eckhart relented.  
  
Emma smiled. "Thank you. But you know a good leader should not let his mind be so easily changed by others." Emma turned to leave. "You really should work on that."  
  
As soon as Emma had left Eckhart spoke into the small speaker. "Mr. Skline get three sub-dermal governors ready. Than as soon as Mrs. deLauro comes back with the other two members of Mutant X. I want them governed if they aren't already and I also want Mrs. deLauro governed as well. Make sure she doesn't expect it or she'll probably do something very mean with her gifts to the person that tries to do it to her. Did I mention that I expect you to govern her?"  
  
"Ye.. yes sir," answered Mr. Skline's voice over the speaker.  
  
"Good," replied Eckhart.  
  
Meanwhile Emma had gone to her room to grab her jacket then she would be off to Sanctuary.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Jesse I'm going to go out for a while," said Brennan.  
  
"Are you sure you should leave Sanctuary?" Asked Jesse.  
  
"Come on Jesse I'll only be gone a little while. If something happens call me on your comlink."  
  
"What if Emma storms Sanctuary?"  
  
"What are the chances of that? I won't be out long."  
  
"Fine then. But be careful."  
  
"Ya, ya," said Brennan walking away.  
  
"Great now what I'm I going to do to pass the time until he comes back?" Thought Jesse. "I might as well hack into Genomex's files again and see if I can find anything worth while. Oh Emma if you new what I felt for you would you come back to me, to us? How I wish you were here." When Jesse turned on the computer. The screen almost immediately started flashing with a 'you have mail' sign. Jesse opened it. It read: 'To the remaining members of Mutant X. Eckhart is going to betray Mrs. deLauro as soon as he gets his hands on you. I strongly suggest you get her back. She is coming as this message is being sent. Do not try to find out who the sender of this message is. You have better things to worry about.' That was the end of the message. "Of course Eckhart is going to betray Emma but I doubt Emma could be coming right now. I'd think she would wait at least a day before she decided to try to. On the other hand I think I do have company. Either Brennan's back or Emma's back." Thought Jesse. He spoke into his comlink, "Brennan were are you?"  
  
"I'm about five minutes away from Sanctuary. Why?" Came Brennan's voice.  
  
"Get back her now. Someone's in here and I bet you it's Emma."  
  
"That really sucks. I'll be there right away," answered Brennan. Ending the link.  
  
"Emma I'm down by the computer," shouted Jesse at the same time hoping she wouldn't do to him what she did to Adam and Shalimar. He listened for footsteps and heard them coming his way. He watched the doorway in the direction the sound of footsteps came from. He watched as Emma came into view.  
  
"Mr. Kimartin, where might Mr. Mulwray be at this time?" Asked Emma in a business toned voice.  
  
"He's out. But he'll be back soon." Answered Jesse.  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know as soon as you hand Brennan and me over to Eckhart he'll have you in stasis before you can even say 'hi'. You didn't think you could trust him did you?"  
  
"He would never do that."   
  
"Oh really. I got an e-mail just a moment ago from someone. It was a warning saying that you where coming and that once you handed us over to Eckhart he was going to betray you." Jesse could tell Emma did not believe him. "I'm not lying. Read me you'll see."  
  
"I already have. And you're telling the truth. But one thing still confuses me." Jesse nodded telling Emma to go on. "Why do you have feelings for me?"  
  
"I don't, not for you. The Emma I loved was different from you. The Emma I loved could probably take over the world, or at least have any man she wanted. But she chose not to. She would never use her powers to harm any innocent person or mutant. Even if it was to help another she would fully think it through. And she would not even think of turning her friends over to Eckhart, and she also would."  
  
Emma cut Jesse off. "You said loved. Would you still love that Emma if she came back? I mean if, I." The business tone was finally gone from her voice.  
  
It was Jesse's turn to cut Emma off. "I think I could. But only if she answered this one question - what made the one I love turn to a person like Eckhart?"  
  
"I. Can I tell you later? Brennan is here."  
  
"Ok later after we get Adam and Shalimar back. Then we'll talk some more."  
  
Just than Brennan came rushing through the same door Emma had come through. He saw Emma standing by Jesse. Before Jesse could say something to him. Brennan had rocketed himself towards Emma in less than a seconded he had Emma on the ground and pinned to the floor. Emma didn't struggle. She only said, "Brennan, its ok Jesse has changed my mind on how great Eckhart is."  
  
"She's telling the truth Brennan. She's back and sorry for what she has done," said Jesse  
  
"Sorry won't set free those new mutants that she captured for Eckhart. And it won't get Adam or Shalimar out of Genomex either."  
  
"Brennan no-matter what she did she is still your team mate. And I'm sure she'll try hard to make what she did, right again. Let her go," said Jesse. He looked down at Emma. She looked like she couldn't breath. "Brennan she can't breath, get off!" Jesse said as he began to panic  
  
Brennan looked at Emma. "So. She deserves to die."  
  
"If you kill her you'll do something even worse then she did. Get off her!" said Jesse trying to get him to realize what he was doing.  
  
Brennan stood up reluctantly then moved toward Jesse. As soon as Brennan got off her Emma coughed three times before she could get a breath in.  
  
"Are you ok Emma? I'm sorry I didn't realize you couldn't breath sooner." Jesse said apologetically as he helped her up.  
  
"It's ok. I deserved it," said Emma looking directly at Brennan. She was just now beginning to breath normally.  
  
"Let's just think of a way to get Adam and Shalimar back. And I'll have my eye on you Emma," said Brennan in a biter voice.  
  
"I'm sure you will Brennan. As for getting Adam and Shalimar we need to figure out something quick. Eckhart is expecting me back soon," said Emma. Brennan looked at her sternly. Then she added, "We don't want to lose our advantage. Do we Brennan?" "Jesse if I had known. I would have never left. Why didn't you tell me before?" Emma thought to herself.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Don't forget to R/R. 


	7. chapter 7

I don't own Mutant X.  
  
Authors note: Another thanks to my beta reader. Um. and of course don't forget to R/R and tell me what you think!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Can you both slip your hands out of you cuffs?" Asked Emma.  
  
"Yup," said Brennan.  
  
"Same here," said Jesse.  
  
"Ok then out you go. Don't forget to make it look real," said Emma. They walked into Genomex, Emma holding on to both Jesse and Brennan's handcuffs from behind. The first person they saw was Mr. Skline.  
  
"Mrs. deLauro, I see you are back with the rest of Mutant X. Come with me Eckhart is where the other two are being held as we speak. Oh and are they governed?" Asked Mr. Skline  
  
"Yes they are. You don't have to worry about them," answered Emma.  
  
"Would you like me to hold those two for you?"  
  
"No that won't be necessary. Just show me to Eckhart."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Mr. Skline led the way. When they got to the room where the others were being held, he opened the door to let Emma in. She made Jesse and Brennan go in first as she held on to their handcuffs.  
  
Eckhart greeted Emma immediately, "Ah Mrs. deLauro I see you brought the rest of the now fallen Mutant X. Are they governed?"  
  
"Yes sir." Emma looked over at Adam and Shalimar they where wide-awake.  
  
"I can't believe you Emma," Yelled Shalimar. "Come over here and take off these things I'll show you what the members of the 'fallen' Mutant X can do."  
  
"I'm sure you would." Scoffed Emma.  
  
"Mr. Skline," said Eckhart as he nodded his head. Emma didn't even have time to wonder what Eckhart was doing before she felt a sudden pain in the back of her neck.  
  
"It's on," said Mr. Skline.  
  
"Emma," gasped Adam.  
  
Emma didn't even look surprised. "I have a little something for you to Eckhart." She let the handcuffs slide off Jesse and Brennan's wrists. The cuffs clanked as they his the ground.  
  
"Mrs. deLauro I thought you where on my side," said Eckhart.  
  
"Well thanks to a little help from a friend I'm not any more." After Emma had finished her explanation she punched Eckhart in the face. He fell backwards onto the ground it was a KO, Brennan shocked Mr. Skline as he tried to get away. Jesse ran over to try and free Adam and Shalimar. "You'll need these," said Emma throwing a pair of keys towards Jesse.  
  
"Thanks," replied Jesse. Emma walked toward Adam and Shalimar.  
  
"Emma, thank God. I thought Eckhart was going to actually win for once," exclaimed Adam as Jesse unlocked the clasps that where holding him to the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said to ya Emma," Shalimar offered apologetically.  
  
"It's ok I deserved it," replied Emma. "I should be the one asking for forgiveness. I really screwed up this time."  
  
"Well at least you didn't try to kill any one this time," joked Shalimar.  
  
"You do have a point. I didn't try to kill anyone this time."  
  
"Well are we going to go?" Asked Brennan, "Or are we going to wait around for some of your GSA buddies?"  
  
"Yes we should be on our way. But first can you deactivate that governor Brennan?" Asked Adam.  
  
"Ya sure thing. Turn around Emma." Emma turned around. Brennan shot a low voltage bolt of electricity at the governor.  
  
"Thank you," said Emma.  
  
"Now lets go." Adam opened the door. On the other side was a security guard who ran to the nearest alarm when he saw Adam. In seconds a, high pitched siren could be herd through all of Genomex. "Now we really have to get out of here as soon as possible."  
  
"Here we go again," sighed Emma as they ran though Genomex.  
  
"Hey at least it's usually the other way around," smiled Shalimar. They were challenged by a GS agent before they had taken no more than ten paces.  
  
"I got him," said Emma sending a psionic blast in his direction. When the man fell to the ground they began running again. Jesse noticed Emma was slowing down slightly.  
  
"Emma you ok?" He whispered.  
  
"Ya. That blast caused me some pain. Running isn't helping it go away either." Answered Emma keeping her voice low as well.  
  
"Lets slow down then."  
  
"Can't if I cause every one else to slow down. The security will have more time to respond they'll be all over us." The pain in Emma's voice was becoming more and more evident.  
  
"Then just us two will slow down to a walking pace. I can tell the pain is getting worse by just listing to your voice."  
  
"Jesse I'll be fine." Insisted Emma trying to erase the pain from her voice.  
  
"Well I don't want you suffering more than you have to. I'm walking." Jesse slowed his pace to match Emma's.  
  
"Fine then. We'll walk," said Emma in a reluctant voice. Even though inside she welcomed the much slower pace.  
  
They walked for a while until they got to a corridor that split into four different hallways. When they looked down the hallways that went to their left, right, and ahead of them. They saw that there was a man posted about half way down each of the three hallways. But it was already too late to turn back they had been spotted by all three guards.  
  
"Stop right there," yelled one of the guards.  
  
"Mrs. deLauro get away from him he is dangerous," shouted another.  
  
"Well at least it's fair, right," said Jesse getting ready for them to come.  
  
"Jesse you and I both know I am not a champ in hand to hand and plus all of them have tazers. I don't want you to get hurt. And listen there are more foot steps coming from the hallway in front of us," said Emma hastily. The men were now about nine paces away. "I'll broadcast something that will scare them out of their minds."  
  
"Emma don't." Jesse watched as Emma's eyes turned black for a second before three black waves shot from her head. One in the direction of each man. As soon as a wave made contact with its target his eyes widened as he turned to run. Two of the men dropped their tazers as they ran screaming like little school girls that had just been shown a bug by a boy who was now chasing them. Meanwhile Adam had watched the whole thing as he ran in Jesse and Emma's direction. He picked up a tazer one of the men had dropped. And then watched as Emma collapsed on the floor holding her head in he could tell she was in a great deal of pain. Adam ran even faster and was by her side in seconds. "Adam we have to help her," panicked Jesse.  
  
"I don't know how though," said Adam he was keeping very calm for the situation. They watched Emma make an attempt to look up.  
  
"Tazer," was all she managed to say her voice filled with the agony of the pain she was in.  
  
"Right," said Adam first checking to make sure it was on the lowest setting. He used it on her.  
  
"Adam!"  
  
"It's ok. She's not in pain any more. Lets go. I'll carry her."  
  
"I can carry her."  
  
"Ok then," said Adam chucking the tazer to one side. Jesse picked up Emma.  
  
When they got in the Helix, Brennan took off right away. Shalimar turned in her seat to ask Emma and Jesse why they got so far behind. When she saw Emma being put in her seat her body limp. She instead asked, "What happened to Emma? Tell me who did it and I'll go back and kick their ass."  
  
"From what I saw she did it to herself. I'll have to check her over when we get to Sanctuary," said Adam.  
  
"What do you mean she did it to herself?" Asked Brennan not bothering to look back.  
  
"Well it's kind of hard to explain," said Jesse.  
  
"Just explain what she did to herself," said Shalimar impatiently.  
  
"She shot some kind of black blasts from her forehead. I've never seen her do it before. That might have been part of the reason she left," sighed Adam.  
  
"You mean she could be capable of a lot more then what she is telling us." Concluded Brennan.  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Adam. "When Shalimar and I met up with her. She used her ability on us. She first immobilized us, by making us believe are feet where stuck fast, and then she bombarded us with negative emotions. We were down in a matter of seconds. I myself did not think she could do that."  
  
"Adam I think she can erase a persons memory. Not the whole thing but just stuff that has recently happened," said Jesse.  
  
"Do you have any proof?" Asked Adam.  
  
"Well she was watching my back when we were fighting The Strand. When I had finished what I was doing and came back to meet up with her she had someone out cold. She told me that she went a little overboard, but not to worry because that person wouldn't remember a thing," answered Jesse.  
  
"She's beginning to sound more and more dangerous by the minute. I wonder if she could kill someone with that mind of hers," said Brennan.  
  
"Jesse might be right. I advise you all not to under estimate her capabilities for now. She's hid one, maybe even two ability's from us. We can not rule out the fact that she might be hiding more."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
As always tell me what you think! 


	8. chapter 8

I don't own Mutant X.  
  
Author's note: Another thanks to my beta reader. Read and enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Adam watched Emma as her eyes fluttered open. "I see you're finally awake. I found the source of all the pain you have been going through. Brennan did not completely deactivate your sub-dermal governor."  
  
"Is it off?" She asked.  
  
"Yes it is off. How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine. So I'm guessing you and Jesse have already told the others about what I have been hiding from you."  
  
"Yes, we have told them. I would like to talk to you about it also. With the others."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Well if you are feeling up to it we might as well do it now. Then you will have it over and done with."  
  
"Sure. Might as well," sighed Emma.  
  
"I'll be back with the others in a moment then." Adam walked out of the lab.  
  
"It's time to stop hiding from them. And if they fear me too much and I'm forced to resign then so be it. I've caused them too much trouble already. And if I stay then it will be easier to be around them. I hope Jesse and I." Emma was taken out of her thoughts when Adam came back. Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse where close behind.  
  
"We're all listing Emma. I suggest you start from when you found out you had this ability," said Adam.  
  
"Right after I was comfortable with using my Psionic blast. That's when I found out I was also able to do what I have been doing. I don't know if I was capable of it before that, but that was when I really started to actually wonder what my limits were. I decided to hide it from you guys. Then when we where in Kovakhstan while Jesse was trying to fix the Helix. I sensed three men closing in from different sides. My first mistake was telling Jesse sidetracking him from getting the Helix fixed. I didn't want to fight because the men probably had guns and if Jesse got hurt it would prove to be very difficult to get the Helix running again. I wanted to defeat them from a distance. I didn't think my Psionic blast would work because I still wasn't sure how much rang it had; I would also have to send three simultaneously. I decided to scare them away - that's what that black thing I can broadcast is, it's fear. It worked. But I should have told Jesse to go before I had done it. He was in shock I guess. I panicked, because I knew that he wouldn't be about to concentrate on the Helix. Also the fact that I had just revealed the ability that I had intended to keep secret. I used my Psionic blast to erase his memory."  
  
"Jesse was right you can erase someone's memory. That's something else you didn't tell us," said Adam.  
  
"And I'm sorry for it. I really am. And then after that Jesse started asking questions. I couldn't handle it." Adam, Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse listened to Emma till she was finished. Everyone's head filled with different thoughts.  
  
"Well Emma is that everything?" Asked Adam.  
  
"Yes. That's all," replied Emma.  
  
"Good. Now you'll be needing this back," Adam handed Emma her ring.  
  
"My ring! You mean you still want me to."  
  
"Of course we do. We all have agreed on it. All though you will only be able to communicate with Jesse and Brennan through your ring. Eckhart still has Shalimar and my rings."  
  
"Actually he doesn't. I do. I took them from him before we left." Emma took the two rings out of her pocket. "See. I just forgot about them."  
  
"You have certainly saved us a lot of trouble getting them back." Thanked Adam as Emma handed him his ring and Shalimar hers.  
  
"Well I have certainly caused a lot of trouble too."  
  
"Welcome back girl." Shalimar stepped forward and hugged Emma. The others joined in as well.  
  
"Hey how about a movie to celebrate?" Asked Brennan.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Said Shalimar.  
  
"Sure," said Jesse.   
  
"Fine by me," said Emma.  
  
"I actually wouldn't mind a break," admitted Adam.  
  
"Since it was my idea I'm renting the movie," declared Brennan.  
  
"I'm not watching something you picked out. I'm coming to," said Shalimar.  
  
"Fine miss picky. You can come," said Brennan.  
  
Shalimar smiled. "We'll be back soon."  
  
When Brennan and Shalimar had left Adam said, "knowing those two. It might be a while. I'll be in the lab. Tell me when they get back ok."  
  
"Ok," said Emma. Adam made his way to the lab. Jesse went to sit down. Emma did the same.  
  
"So how dose it feel to be back?" Asked Jesse.  
  
"It feels great to be back. Thanks for convincing me to come back."  
  
"Hey no problem. It's great to have you back on my side. So do you think I have gone crazy?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I'm in love with someone that knows how I feel about her, can erase my memory, she could also terrify me, or just plain play with my head."  
  
"Oh come on your not that crazy. I mean, I..." She took his hand in hers. "I love you."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," said Jesse putting his arm around her.  
  
Emma smiled as she gazed into his eyes. It was quite for a long time before Emma said in a calm voice. "Adam's coming."  
  
"Emma," said Adam.  
  
Emma stood up. "Yes Adam."  
  
"Ah there you are I need to do one more scan I forgot to do. Can you come with me to the lab for a minute or two?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be there in a sec."  
  
"Don't take to long." Adam walked back to the lab.  
  
"The check-up will probably end up being as long as it takes Shalimar and Brennan to get back knowing Adam. So don't wait up," said Emma.  
  
"Let's just hope Shalimar and Brennan get back soon then," said Jesse.  
  
"Um-hum." Agreed Emma before she made her way to the lab where Adam would be waiting.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"That's the second time I have been screwed by that dark angel. The first time she almost cost me my life. Now she has cost me mutant X. If only I had a way of controlling her. But still be able to use her abilities as a weapon," thought Eckhart.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Shalimar and Brennan came back, a movie in hand half and hour later. Witch was considerably fast for those two. Jesse was watching TV. He was the first one to see them. "I'll go get Emma and Adam. Don't start with out us," said Jesse standing up.  
  
"We won't," said Shalimar.  
  
Jesse opened the lab door. Emma and Adam were talking. "Shalimar and Brennan are back with the movie."  
  
"That was fast," said Adam getting out of his chair. Emma also got up. The three made their way down the hall to the room that had the TV in it. As soon as they walked in Brennan started the movie. Jesse, Emma, and Adam stat down quickly. Adam sat by Brennan, Shalimar next to him. And Jesse and Emma sat by each other.  
  
"So what movie did you guys manage to agree on?" Asked Jesse.  
  
"You'll see," retorted Brennan.  
  
The movie they had chosen turned out to be X-Men. Adam looked at Shalimar and Brennan, smiled and shook his head.  
  
"What?" Asked Shalimar in innocent voice.  
  
"Oh never mind." Smiled Adam.  
  
About fifteen minutes into the movie Emma turned her head toward Jesse. He was already completely mesmerized by the movie, his arm around her, eyes focused on the screen of the television, and his face almost expressionless. She turned her attention back to the TV with a content sigh. She hadn't felt this safe in a long time.  
  
When the movie was over Jesse looked at Emma. She had fallen asleep with her head rested on his shoulder. Brennan got up and stretched with a groan. "Shhhhhhhhhh," said Jesse quietly. Brennan, Shalimar, and Adam looked at him. They quickly understood why he had shushed Brennan.  
  
"She must have been very tired. It would be a shame to wake her up," whispered Shalimar.  
  
"I'll just carry her to her room. It's right next to mine and I'm going to go to bed any way," suggested Jesse in a whisper.  
  
"I'm sure she would appreciate that," agreed Adam, his voice also a whisper.  
  
Jesse picked her up and walked away. He had trouble getting Emma's door open with her in his arms but he managed. He moved the covers off to the side and laid Emma on her bed. Then he gently tucked her in. He brushed away the hair that covered her face and gently kissed her on the forehead. "Good night." He whispered as he turned to leave.  
  
"Good night." Murmured Emma.  
  
Jesse turned back around and smiled as he watched as Emma closed her eyes. Jesse quietly closed the door behind him when he walked out. As he took the few steps to his own door he wondered how long Emma had actually been awake.  
  
The next day was almost like any other day at Sanctuary. In fact the only thing that was any different was Emma and Jesse spent almost the whole day side by side. But that night after every one had made their ways to their separate rooms. Jesse heard a soft sound coming from Emma's room it sounded like someone was crying. He sprinted out of his room and over to Emma's. He knocked on her door.  
  
"Who is it," came Emma's voice from within.  
  
"It's Jesse. You ok?" The door opened. Emma stood there her face covered with tears that were now starting to dry.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I, I was just remembering what I have done these past few days." Tears welled up in her eyes she was beginning to cry again.  
  
"Oh Emma, don't cry. That was the past you said it yourself. Just forget what you did. It doesn't matter," said Jesse as he wrapped his arms around her waste and held her close.  
  
"Yes it dose. All my powers have ever done is cause trouble and pain," sobbed Emma. She buried her face in his chest. "If only I were normal," said Emma her voice muffled.  
  
"Emma if you were normal we probably would have never met. And your gifts don't always cause pain. You've helped a lot of people with your abilities," said Jesse trying his best to comfort her. Emma looked up at Jesse.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ya. And if I know you, you'll end up helping a lot more people before you're through. While kicking Eckhart's ass time and time again." A small smile appeared on Emma's face.  
  
"I hope so," said Emma, the smile on her face growing larger. She put her arms loosely around his neck and gazed into his blue eyes.  
  
Early the next morning Emma left for Genomex she took the Helix. When she got there she cloaked the Helix then landed on the roof. She went straight to Eckhart's office. She opened the door and walked in. Eckhart turned around in his chair. When he saw Emma he had no idea what to think or say. "Mrs. deLauro, I see you have come back. I don't know if I can forgive you for punching me in the face for the SECOND time now."  
  
"Well then you'll be happy to know that I didn't come to apologize."  
  
"You, You didn't." Eckhart tensed hoping she hadn't come for some kind of revenge.  
  
"Oh don't worry I'm not like that on my good days. I just came here for an little something I left behind that I don't want you to have," said Emma walking towards the other side of Eckhart's desk. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a knife. It was black with dried blood. "I'll be leaving now. Don't bother with trying to stop me. You know you won't succeed."  
  
"I'm afraid you might be right," said Eckhart as he moved his hand away from the security button. Emma seemed very pleased as she left Eckhart to what ever he had bin doing and made her way quickly back to the Helix.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't think about that knife. He blood was on that knife, her DNA. I could have figured out how to control her with that DNA. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Oh Mason how many times will she make you look like a fool." Thought Eckhart to himself.  
  
When Emma went back to Sanctuary she found everyone waiting for her to return. "Emma where have you been?" Asked Adam patiently.  
  
"I." Started Emma.  
  
Brennan piped up. "See Jesse I told you she can't be trusted any more."  
  
"Your wrong!" Shouted Jesse.  
  
"Quite! Let Emma explain," said Shalimar.  
  
"I had to get something. I didn't want to bother you." Explained Emma.  
  
"What did you go and get where did you have to go to get it?" Asked Adam still clam.  
  
"I had to get this," Emma pulled the knife from inside her coat pocket.  
  
Shalimar's eyes flashed yellow she looked at the blade of the knife. "Who stabbed you?" She asked.  
  
"Me." Answered Emma quickly.  
  
"Did you try to kill yourself?"  
  
"No," said Emma immediately.  
  
"Um. the rest of us have no real clue of what you two are talking about," said Jesse sheepishly.  
  
"Her blood is on that knife," answered Shalimar.  
  
"I used it to make the kidnapping seen. I didn't leave it there because the only fingerprints that were on it were mine. You would have figured it out. I gave it to Eckhart before we were to meet you that night. Then last night I remembered it. If Eckhart got my DNA from that knife. well he might have been able to figure out some way to. he'd come up with something to cause us trouble."  
  
"Your right Emma. But you should have at least told us where you were going."  
  
"You wouldn't have let me go by myself. You'd be to worried about what happened when I talked to him alone the last time. It was easier to go by myself. I didn't want to bother you with any more of my problems. But as always it backfired and only caused more trouble, and led to more suspicions," sighed Emma.  
  
"Emma I hope you will now tell at least one of us. Before you decide on doing something like that," said Adam.  
  
"Don't worry I have learned my lessons. Do you want this?" Emma gestured to the knife with her DNA all over it.  
  
"Definitely. I do think I should take it," said Adam. Emma handed the knife to him by the handle. "Thank you."  
  
"Do you still trust me?" Asked Emma.  
  
"I still trust you," declared Shalimar.  
  
"Of course I do," said Jesse looking strait into her eyes. Emma smiled a little.  
  
"I guess I do," answered Brennan.  
  
"Then I don't really have a choice. Do I." Smiled Adam. Emma smiled again. And this time the group hug was lead by Jesse.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
At least once a week when Emma would lie in her bed and she would remember what she did to Mutant X. She would cry probably end up weeping for hours if Jesse didn't come in whenever he heard her, to comfort her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
This fanfic is done. Tell me what you thought of it. I really hope you liked it. I don't really have any good ideas for anything ells at the moment. Later! 


End file.
